Nihon no Asaruto 日本のアサルト
by Conde Roderich
Summary: A Guerra sem duvida alguma muda as pessoas.Aqui poderemos ver como a guerra mudou Kiku, e como isso ajudou a fazer os 100 anos mais violentos da história de Yao.Essa é Hetaoni/Primeira Fic/Não é yaoi então é só ler e ver como é.


_**Nessa parte eu tinha de dizer coisas como: Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem e é claro que vocês já sabiam disso, não?**_

Xangai, 1937

Ponte de vista de Yao. (Aru...)

Eu não consigo ver uma luz branca. Ela está me arrastando pra uma espécie de porta...Parece de dessa vez o japonês me pegou de jeito...

Pergunto-me se estou morrendo...Acho que no final das contas uma nação não pode ser realmente imortal.

Era o que eu achava até um minuto, eu pensei que tinha morrido e ido pro inferno, por que, aquilo sim era o inferno.

Meu uniforme preto(ao menos eu pensava que era quando fui pro campo de batalha) acabou pegando uma coloração avermelhada, talvez por causa dos corpos de companheiros que acabaram perecendo para tentar me proteger.Não havia só corpos, muitos escombros também. Logo consegui me localizar e ver que milagrosamente eu estava na estação ferroviária de Xangai, a cidade que eu tanto amava...E que agora emanava um cheiro de morte insuportável por debaixo de cada escombro.

De imediato me levantei e olhei ao redor, rezando para que Buda tivesse ao menos protegido uma vida, que é isso? Nenhum. Eu disse nenhum! Nenhum sobrevivente!E a essa altura eu realmente queria que aquelas pessoas tivessem morrido. Para que não tivessem que ver mais um desses bombardeios insanos.

Eu realmente queria que ninguém estivesse vivo, mas eu não sou Deus afinal...

Não posso deixar de soltar uma lagrima ao me lembrar aquela cena: Um corpo que parecia ser de uma mulher, totalmente irreconhecível, e ao seu lado um bebe, sentado, chorando com todas as suas forças, estava sozinho, completamente sozinho naquele inferno.

Sem dizer uma palavra eu apenas peguei aquele bebe no colo. Esse ato ajudou meu uniforme a ficar totalmente vermelho, ainda sem força, encostei-me na parede e fiquei olhando para o bebe, vendo seu choro diminuir...Diminuir...Até desaparecer completamente no ar.

Aquela criança indigente acabou morrendo sem ar, morreu de tanto chorar e não receber , em quatro mil anos de vida, aquela foi a primeira vez que tive vontade de tirar a minha _propia_ vida.

Aquilo era o inferno. Minha casa virou o inferno. Mas eu não queria o inferno. Eu não merecia o inferno, mas o diabo me queria no inferno...O Império Japonês fez o inferno do jeito que eles quiseram e agora, eu vejo tudo explicado, Kiku é realmente o diabo.

Naquele momento a cidade se encontrava arruinada, Xangai tinha sofrido perda total. Navios da marinha japonesa começavam a ancorar no porto avariado. De dentro do cruzador sai um homem asiático de estatura media e uma expressão tão negra quanto seu uniforme naval, já em terra se curvou perante um homem que parecia espera-lo –_O bombardeio foi um sucesso Nihon¹-sama._

-_Ippantekina-san_²...Sua atuação foi notável e eu reconheço isso. – o japonês parecia estar tomando coragem pra falar algo –Eu soube que vocês entraram em conflito direto com o próprio China, tiveram problemas?

- Na verdade, não. Os chineses são muito desorganizados para lutar conosco, se uma nação não tem força pra se unir e derrotar um invasor isso quer dizer que ela é realmente inferior, _Nihon-sama..._Você é o novo gigante da Ásia.

Kiku apenas sorriu com o comentário de seu general. Ele nunca iria dizer pra ninguém na conferencia mundial que ele era o rei da Ásia ou mesmo o rei do mundo. Ele era um homem humilde, e certas coisas nunca mudam. Por esse motivo, se curvou mais uma vez perante o oficial de seu exercito e seguiu rumo à cidade devastada.

- Vou procurá-lo. Eu vou demorar, portanto comecem a planejar uma pequena pausa. -Apenas foi, sem olhar para trás.

-_Nihon-sama, matsu³! –_Não adiantaria. A nação do extremo oriente já havia sumido entre a poeira, apenas deixando o general e os outros soldados, que desciam do cruzador, com uma interrogação.

Mais ou menos a cada cinco passos, o japonês tinha de desviar de algum corpo. Mantinha um semblante suave, apesar do cenário de horror. Kiku estava vendo. Vendo o que a sua própria maquina de guerra podia fazer. Ele tinha um mínimo de respeito aos mortos. Não dizia uma palavra. Mas por dentro gritava um "eu cheguei ao máximo do meu poder" cada vez mais alto. Para que só ele pudesse ouvir. Com uma sensação de que ele poderia ficar surdo com isso, se quisesse, é claro.

Reparou que , à sua frente, via um trilho de trem. Membros decepados podiam ser vistos. Teve de trancar seu próprio nariz para se defender do fedor que tomava o local. Olhou para os lados e começou a se dirigir até o prédio onde os trilhos seguiam.

O chinês agora estava ajoelhado. Acabara de falar algumas palavras em respeito ao cadáver em seus braços, e finalmente cobriu o pequeno corpo, que lhe trazia lembranças daquele jovem pequeno e impotente com o qual já convivera.

Seu próprio estado beirava a lástima. Mas essa seria a última coisa que ele pensaria. Se levantou e lentamente começou a andar sem rumo. Aquele cheiro de morte e escória fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem, e ao mesmo tempo lhe hipnotizavam, lhe prendendo nesse mundo que ele intitulara como inferno. Caiu de joelhos de novo, e dessa vez encontrou pés na sua frente. Reconheceu quem poderia ser de imediato, mesmo sem olhar pra cima. Sua garganta parou de funcionar e seu corpo não queria se mover de forma alguma. O medo, nojo e descrença tinham já tinham um efeito avançado na sua cabeça, talvez realmente estivesse ficando de miolo mole...

- Acho que uma tragada de ópio não resolverá isso, _Yao-san..._

China perdeu os sentidos, praguejando mentalmente que seria capturado. Mas agora apenas pensava aonde errará, para que a Ásia, seu reino, virasse o inferno, e seu irmãozinho virasse o diabo.

¹_ Nihon: Japão_

_² Ippantekina: General_

_³ Matsu: Espere_

_**Bom pessoal, esse primeiro capitulo foi só parar criar um clima pro decorrer da história, o que eu devo dizer que foi bem difícil...**_

_**Essa fic vai ser uma Hetaoni bem pesada mesmo, mas de vez em quando eu vou tentar colocar alguns bons momentos pra realmente lembrar essa é a minha primeira fanfic com certeza não vai ficar tão boa, mas por favor, deixem reviews, acreditem isso ajuda muito. **_


End file.
